


pink lemonade

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, aka jong is an emotionally constipated weeb and minki is the confident gay he needs in his life., slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minki has a date. jonghyun is very happy for him. not jealous at all. not one bit.[songfic based off of pink lemonade by the wombats]





	pink lemonade

_“another magical friday night,_

_i think ill sit this one at home”_

 

the bright light of jonghyun’s laptop screen illuminated his face as he lay slouched on the sofa of his and minki’s apartment. he should really be asleep, he knew this. he was already preparing the melodramatic way in which he would announce how ‘extremely tired’ he was to his roommate tomorrow morning. but this drama was just so engaging he couldn’t stop.

 

 

_“unusual for me i know_

_but please go ahead”_

 

his comfortable silence was suddenly interrupted as someone ran into the living room. 

“hyung! have you seen my good shoes?” minki asked frantically.

“arent they all good shoes,” jonghyun mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

minki sighed and proceeded to storm over and shut the laptop, perhaps with a little more force than he had intended.

“wh—“

 

_“i dont wanna be the blinking rabbit to a wildebeest”_

 

“you know. the shiny ones with the laces? and silver bits? are you sure you haven’t seen them?” the long haired man questioned.

“oh. those ones,” jonghyun replied, only just realising which of his many pairs he was referring to. “yeah, i think i saw them over in the hallway.”

 

he dashed off to the other end of the apartment, and no sooner than jonghyun had unpaused his show, he was already in his face again.

 

 

_“the jaded lover to a sex machine”_

 

“so. how do i look?” minki asked, striking a pose which jonghyun assumed was meant to make him look like a supermodel.

 

minki looked good. he always did. he’d would never tell it to his face, but it was what occupied most of his thoughts whenever he talked to him. 

he was wearing a loose, almost slightly transparent shirt, over a pair of skinny jeans that were so tight that they made jonghyun have thoughts of a certain caliber, which he immediately repressed.

 

“why are you asking me? you never stop talking about how unfashionable i am,” he grumbled, attempting to change the topic.

“that’s because you never change out of that one fairy tail t-shirt.”

jonghyun looked down and sighed in defeat when he realised, he was indeed wearing said shirt.

“you look fine,” he admitted. “why are you getting all dressed up anyway?”

 

“i’m going on a date!” minki exclaimed, smiling as he tied his shoelaces.

 

jonghyun’s stomach dropped.

 

 

_“you should go ahead”_

 

“a… a date? with who?” jonghyun asked, hoping that he didn’t look as shocked as he felt.

“oh just a guy from the studio. i don’t think you know him. he’s called minhyun,” minki replied, unfazed. 

 

he didn’t know why this was affecting him in this way. minki was his own person and he was allowed to have relationships. jonghyun was just his roommate after all. 

minki worked at a dance studio, not too far from their flat, as a backup dancer for idols and the like. with so many other people working there, minki was bound to fall for one of them eventually, he tried to reason. 

 

“oh nice. yeah i think maybe you’ve mentioned him before,” jonghyun replied in what was as flat a voice he could manage at that moment.

minki hummed in agreement and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 

_“and please give those recycled house tracks my warmest regards”_

 

he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. what the fuck was wrong with him? why did he care so much all of a sudden? why couldn’t he just be happy for minki?

it wasn’t like he liked him or anything.

 

“holy shit,” jonghyun whispered to himself in realisation. “i like him.”

he then proceeded to pick up his laptop and walk over to his room, where he promptly nosedived onto his bed and began quietly screaming into his pillow. 

 

_“and lock the door if youre home before the sun”_

 

“uh… hyung?”

jonghyun looked up with a start. there was minki standing in the doorway with a confused expression painted across his face. had he heard all that?

“i’m leaving now. have a good night!” he sand, immediately returning to his chirpy demeanour.

 

this time, jonghyun waited until he heard the front door lock click shut until he returned to his face down position on his bed. what had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 

“ _pink lemonade.”_

 

after what he felt was an appropriate amount of abusing his pillow, jonghyun returned to the joint kitchen and living room in the centre of their apartment. _their apartment._

 

when had he started to like him? did minki know? is this normal? jonghyun thought he was straight. maybe minki was just an exception?

 

after pacing around the kitchen island for a sizeable amount of time, he flopped down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. _oh my god._ _minki was on a date._ with someone that _wasn’t him._

 

 

_“and does he kiss you until your lips explode”_

 

jonghyun’s mind began to race.

_when did i begin to like him,_ he wondered.

this wasn’t so much a sudden infatuation as the realisation of a long-term crush. 

he sat there in stunned silence for a while, his mind drifting across memories, that somehow all seemed to involve minki.

 

suddenly, his mind switched back to the thought of the romantic drama he was so caught up in earlier. 

_what would it be like to kiss minki,_ he thought to himself, feeling a deep blush spread across his face despite there being no one to embarrass himself in front of.

 

he and minki already led a very domestic and touchy lifestyle, what with the younger boy’s affinity for skinship. people often mistook them for a couple, with jonghyun always being very quick to correct them. 

 

“i dont know if i can do this anymore,” he muttered to no one in particular. even the though of minki touching his shoulder or playing with his hair absentmindedly like he normally did, made his heart palpitate at a rate that surely couldn’t be healthy. 

 

 

_“pink lemonade. and does he take you places i cant afford to go_

_you know i know behind that sugar theres only lies”_

 

it was at that moment that jonghyun decided that it would be for the best if he were to just go to bed and sleep on this whole dilemma.

he dragged his legs down the hallway and slipped into his mess of a bed, eventually falling into a deep sleep of snow and long black hair.

 

 

_“so please give those recycled house tracks my warmest regards”_

 

jonghyun woke up to the sound of minki singing what he recognised as a lady gaga song very loudly in the shower. as he groggily made his way to the kitchen and began to make himself a coffee, he realised that there was someone sitting on his couch.

 

“oh! you must be jonghyun, minki told me about you,” the figure said, springing up with an unusual amount of enthusiasm considering the time of day. “i’m minhyun.”

“ah. right. nice to meet you,” jonghyun mumbled, trying to sound casual.

 

_“and if you bring him home can you use the spare bedroom?”_

 

minhyun must have picked up on the awkward atmosphere that had begun to descend upon the room because he seemed delighted when minki emerged from the hallway in a t-shirt and sweatpants, wet hair in a ponytail.

 

“ah. minki, i was just about to leave,” he chuckled sheepishly.

minki nodded in response as he pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard. “all good. you have my number if you need me.”

 

it was at this moment that jonghyun realised he had been standing completely still during this entire conversation. he went back to making his coffee, as the other two men made small talk.

by the time jonghyun was pouring it into his one piece mug, minhyun had headed out the door after a hug from minki. he had just flopped down on the couch without spilling his beverage as best he could, when minki suddenly sat down beside him.

 

“so… how was the date?” jonghyun asked, trying not to sound as if he were interrogating his roommate. 

“great… yeah, good,” minki said as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone.

 

there was a long period of silence that followed this answer, where jonghyun was frantically trying to think of something to revive the conversation with. there were so many things he wanted to say but he didn’t know which ones were appropriate for the situation right now.

minki opened his mouth to speak. “did y —“

“i think i’m bisexual,” jonghyun interrupted, immediately slapping his non-coffee-holding-hand over his mouth. _had he really just said that?_

minki’s face softened as he looked up at his roommate. 

“is this… a recent development?” he questioned.

“maybe? i don’t know? i honestly have no idea,” jonghyun sighed.

the long haired boy hummed in acknowledgment. “well, either way, i’m glad you’re trusting me with this. I’m really proud of you,” he said softly.

 

“th—thank you. i’m sorry. i don’t know why i said that. I’ve had… a rough night,” jonghyun muttered, still in awe of his outburst. 

minki immediately scooted over to jonghyun’s side, placing his hand on his forehead.

“are you ok? are you hurt? are you sick? hyung, do i need to call ambulance?” he asked worriedly. “i don’t think you have a fever, but we have some medicine _somewhere_ i think…”

“no no, i’m fine don’t worry,” jonghyun blurted, flustered by the sudden physical contact.

“i’m going to worry whether you like it or not, you know,” minki said earnestly, removing his hand from the other man’s forehead and placing it on said man’s knee.

“its just… yesterday the date…” he whispered, conscious of the deep blush that was spreading across his face.

 

 

_“and thats alright and thats ok,_

_if i can write this song i can play this game”_

 

he saw the realisation flicker across minki’s eyes and it made his stomach drop. 

“do you—… were you… jealous?” he questioned gently.

“… maybe,” jonghyun muttered, now attempting to cover his red face with both of his hands.

 

minki nodded and leaned back to his original position on the sofa.

_oh god,_ jonghyun thought. _he had really fucked up now_.

 

“do you… hyung do you like me?”

“of course i like you, minki-ah…” he replied, pretending to not understand the question. he wanted a hole to swallow him up right now.

“no— no you know what i mean. kim jonghyun, do you _like_ me.” minki said, not looking away from the man seated next to him.

 

_kim jonghyun_. _minki never used his full name._

 

 

_“and it’s all good with me if i know its all good with you”_

 

he swivelled himself over so he was facing minki, his curious stare making him blush even more intensely than before. 

“you already know the answer,” he whispered deafeatedly. 

“i need to hear you say it hyung.” minki replied.

 

 

_"because getting lost in the middle of the in-between is only half as frightening as it first may seem”_

 

“why? are you trying to make me embarrassed? i don’t know. i’m sorry. yes. i like you minki. are you happy now?” 

the two sat in stunned silence at jonghyun’s sudden outburst, tension filling the room.

 

 

_“so do whatever you must, love, and i’ll do whatever it must take”_

 

the silence was broken by minki leaning over and pressing his lips against jonghyun’s, who in return made a small noise of surprise. the kiss was soft, and tender, and it was the most natural thing jonghyun had felt in a long time. he began to reciprocate, gently tilting his head and leaning into the other man’s body. after what felt like the longest thirty seconds of their life, they pulled apart, breathless. 

 

“yes,” minki gasped, still out of breath.

“w—what?”

“yes. i’m happy,” he grinned. “i’m so fucking happy hyung.”

 

_“pink lemonade”_

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was my first proper fic i guess. if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment. if you didn't, please leave a comment telling me how to improve lmao


End file.
